Gamble - Oneshot
by spilihp17
Summary: 'I was thinking; since you like to gamble so much, how about we have a little wager of our own. You gamble everything on me dying, after all you always lose your bets, but promise me this; if I do manage to make it back alive…' JiraTsu oneshot. WARNING - Lemon


_**A.N:**_ **So after seeing the amazing response I got for my first fanfic i was compelled to write another one. 200 views in a day left me flabbergasted.**

 **This oneshot revolves around what might have been before Jiraiya left to fight Pain. JiraiyaxTsunade lemon. Since it is Rated M; i'd recommend you be of age before reading further.**

 **The same rules apply, review what you think or with suggestions for improvement. Do favorite the story if you liked it.**

 **Also if you'd like to read my first fanfic which was a shikatema story, it's called** _ **'A Troublesome Dilemma ' i think you can find it on my profile too.**_

 ** _Cheers! (:_**

* * *

 **Gamble.**

Sitting in the Hokage tower, Tsunade was piled with paperwork of all sorts. Going through the reports as fast as she could she almost missed sensing the form of chakra she knew all too well. Smiling to herself she wondered what the perv wanted now.

'If you need something come inside, stop ogling at me from outside.' Tsunade said.

'Well you looked busy; I figured I would wait out here until you seemed relatively free.' Jiraiya said before entering her office through the window.

'So any update on the Akatsuki?' she asked.

'Well, quite a bit actually. But that can wait for a bit; c'mon let's go grab a drink'

'Ha… I'm the Hokage you know; I can't be seen bar hopping when my people are hard at work.'

Jiraiya laughed. 'If only you had the self-control Tsunade. Come, the drinks are on me.' He said before walking towards the door.

Quickly getting up from her seat, Tsunade was soon in step with the Toad Sage.

'So, how is the job treating you?' Jiraiya asked

'Same old, piled with paperwork and Shizune doesn't let me slack off. Bless her soul, putting up with me requires extreme patience.'

'Do you still get time for your drunken antics? Knowing you Tsunade, you probably have a bottle hidden somewhere in your office.' Jiraiya grinned.

'W-What... Shut up perv' she snapped back blushing from the embarrassment at how well he knew her.

. .

* * *

The bar was relatively empty as it was still the early hours of the evening; they grabbed a table in the back and ordered two bottles of sake.

'So, you said you had information about the Akatsuki. What have you learnt?' Tsunade asked in between sips.

'Well, I have information about the location of their leader. He's in the Hidden Rain village.'

Tsunade nearly spat her drink out. 'WHAT… you found out where the bastard is hiding. But that village is so secluded, infiltration will be near impossible.'

'Which is why it's the perfect place to keep a low profile. Besides you know I'm the best there is when it comes to infiltration. Don't worry I'll figure a way in.'

'You're going... It's too dangerous to go alone.'

'I'm one of the leaf's legendary saanin, you know what that means just as well as I do Tsunade.'

Tsunade looked down at the table realising what Jiraiya said was the truth. 'You always get sent on the worst missions.' Tsunade said through a forced smile.

'Hahaha… I'm touched that you care Tsunade, but it's part of the job.'

. .

* * *

Finishing the last of the liquor, they both got up to leave. They had barely walked 10 steps before Tsunade ran into one of the back alley retching the previously downed liquor. Jiraiya was soon by her side, holding up her blond locks and stroking her back.

'Tsunade, why do you drink so much that you throw up right outside the bar?' He asked with a look of concern stroking her back to ease the process. 'Come let's get you to a place where you can rest up.'

Holding her arm to keep her from swaying, he walked her back to her house. Taking the keys from her hand, he unlocked the door and got her to sit down on the couch before heading to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

Sighing she took the glass from Jiraiya. 'Thank you for always taking care of me.' She said. Drinking the water in 4 gulps, she placed the glass on the table in front of her. 'You know you're allowed to sit down right.'

He complied and sat down next to her. Silence soon engulfed the room as they kept to their thoughts. After a few minutes he turned to look at her, she seemed distraught.

'What's got you so worked up Tsunade?' he asked.

'Hn.' She turned to face him, 'I was just thinking about how powerful the leader of the Akatsuki might be if he can keep control over such a powerful group. Jiraiya this mission is a death wish.'

'Well, I better go ahead and get ready to leave then.' He said as he got up from the couch. He took a step before Tsunade's hand caught hold of his wrist. He turned to face her.

'Please come back alive Jiraiya, if I were to lose you too I…' she looked pained by the thought.

'Are you saying you'd cry for me, I'm glad to hear it.' he said with a smile.

She got up and pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could. 'You idiot.' She said her face resting against his chest.

He pulled her chin upwards and stared into her hazel brown eyes. He looked at her trying to take a mental picture of every little detail of her beautiful face. She stood up on her toes and pulled his neck down before placing her lips carefully on his. He was taken aback at her sudden move but he closed his eyes and kissed her back. He rubbed his tongue on her bottom lip as if he was asking her permission to enter her mouth. She complied and soon their tongues were wrestling against each other. She cupped his face in an attempt to try and deepen the kiss. Time seemed to stand still as they were caught in a moment of not lust but rather a passionate moment of love.

They broke the kiss as they both came up for breath, gasping for air.

'Wow Tsunade, the last time you kissed me was nearly 30 years ago, do you remember?' he asked grinning like a child.

'How can I forget, you nearly died that day. I bet you to a pulp when I saw you peeping at me at the bathhouse. You were rushed to the emergency room because of all the broken bones. I came by to visit your room that night and you seemed so happy to see me, I felt guilty for beating you up so I gave you a quick kiss.' She said smiling at the thought of the memory.

'It definitely wasn't as good as this one.' he said smirking at her.

She punched his arm and smirked back.

'You know I'm grateful for you Tsunade, if it weren't for all the times you rejected me I wouldn't have much writing material for my books.'

She remained quiet for a while before replying, 'Stay the night Jiraiya, leave tomorrow. For me.' her eyes looked at him pleadingly.

He looked at her before leaning forward for another kiss, but stopped short of her lips for fear of being beaten up. She pulled his neck so that his lips met hers. They were soon consumed by passion. He grabbed her ass before lifting her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. He took a step back before sitting back on the couch as she straddled his hips. Her hands running through his long locks pulling his hair, he wrapped one arm around her back and slid his hand under her top feeling the smooth touch of her skin. She traced his jawline with her fingers. He moved his lips along her leaving soft kisses with an occasional bite that left her moaning in pleasure. She pulled his shirt over his head leaving him with just the mesh tee. He had one hand running through her hair and with his other he undid her sash, her kimono came undone and he could see the firm curves of her inner breast and stomach.

'Picked up some tricks have we?' she asked, her voice muffled from her face being dug in Jiraiya's chest.

'Oh you have no idea.' He said with a sly smirk before picking her up and reversing their position.

She let out a yelp from the sudden movement that made them both chuckle. He dug his face in her cleavage and laid a trail of kisses before licking her nipples. She moaned and arched her back from the pleasure, she could feel him smile. She rubbed her fingers on his back leaving light trails of marks with her nails. He bit her breast and she dug her nails into his back from the sudden feeling of pleasure and pain. He felt a drop of blood trickle down his back. He continued kissing her chest and suckling on her supple breasts while tugging at her pants to get them undone. She pulled his mesh tee off his body and ran a finger on his abdomen tracing the rippling muscles.

She got up off the couch and stepped out of her pants standing in just black thongs, she pushed him back on the couch before straddling him once again. She teased his chest leaving kisses as she moved up to his neck. She bit the skin that connected his neck and shoulder and suckled at it. He rubbed his arm around her sides before pulling at the thong that snapped back on her skin.

'Jiraiya' she gasped, before returning to kiss him.

He pulled the thong to the side and started rubbing her clit, the pleasure sent shivers up her spine as she moaned. He slid two fingers inside her rubbing the wet and warm walls of her vagina. He soon set a steady rhythm as she moaned in response, her hands in his hair. Her hips bucked in response to his fingers. He turned his fingers in her and hit the right spot, she let out a loud moan and edged him to continue, soon his hand was soaking in warm liquid.

'Looks like you came' he said content with his achievement.

'Let's take this to the bedroom.' she said as she kissed his lips softly.

Scooping her up bridal style, Jiraiya walked towards her bedroom before dropping her on the bed. She pulled him down and rolled over him nibbling his ear lobe. She undid his pants and pulled it off him. Tossing it across the room she opened the drawer by her bed and pulled out a condom.

After putting it on him, she grabbed his shaft before she slowly slid it in her, resting one hand on his chest and interlocking the other with his hand, she slowly started to ride him, his shaft going in deeper. She quickly picked up the pace all the while grunting in pleasure. Jiraiya seemed more than happy to let her do the work.

She felt the pleasure building up in her yet again, she knew she was going to come soon. She felt Jiraiya stiffen under her; she knew he was on the verge of letting loose too. It didn't take long before they both came simultaneously; they both felt like a huge burden had been lifted off their shoulders. Jiraiya's hand fell limp to his side as he panted, drenched in sweat Tsunade lay on top of him her head against his chest, she rose each time his chest rose and fell with it. She closed her eyes and felt like she was in heaven; she forgot that he would be leaving tomorrow.

. .

* * *

After taking a shower she lay in bed with him her hands wrapped around his torso, her face buried in his chest, taking in his scent, remembering every detail about him. His hand rubbed against the soft skin of her back.

'Don't leave me Jiraiya.' She said as she looked up, her eyes looking deep into his.

'I'll be back before you know it. The sex is reason enough.' He said with a laugh.

She punched his chest. 'Don't joke.' She lifted her head to kiss him.

Laying back on him she interlocked her fingers with his and closed her eyes, before she knew it; she was taken by the soft clutches of slumber.

Jiraiya looked at her as her body rose and fell rhythmically. Her face looked peaceful. He brushed a stray lock that had fallen on her face and pushed it behind her ear. He pulled the blanket up and covered her back. He lay there staring at her perfect face wondering how he ever got so lucky to meet her.

. .

* * *

Tsunade woke up to the first rays of sunshine falling on her face; she stretched and reached to the other side of the bed to find it empty. Opening her eyes she saw that Jiraiya had left. On the side table she saw a piece of paper leaning against the lamp. Getting out of bed she took the paper and read the note.

 _Tsunade,_

 _Last night was something else. Why did you take so long to come around? Don't worry about me; I know how to take care of myself._

 _I was thinking; since you like to gamble so much, how about we have a little wager of our own. You gamble everything on me dying, after all you always lose your bets, but promise me this; if I do manage to make it back alive… well you can figure out where our relationship stands until I return and let me know when I'm back._

 _I've always loved you Tsunade,ever since the day I met you even when you were the flat chested cutting board, and I always will love you. Take care of yourself._

 _-Jiraiya._

She felt the tears well up in her eyes and slide down her cheek. 'You better come back to me you perv, I know I realised my feelings for you too late, but if you come back to me I promise to love you and spend every moment for the rest of my life with you. Just come back home.'

She lay back in bed rolled up into a ball clutching his note to her chest hoping and praying he return home safe.

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking it out till the end. I hope you liked it (if not forgive me this is the first time I've written a lemon). Tbh this was a lot harder to write than I imagined, I've a newfound respect for authors who write quality lemons, Kudos to you guys.**

 **Review, favorite, follow it's highly appreciated. I may just be compelled to write more (:**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
